Metal Gear weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appear in Metal Gear. Guns Handgun (Beretta 92FS) Main article A semi-automatic pistol that is the standard-issue sidearm of the United States Army. Can be equipped with a suppressor. Submachine Gun (Ingram MAC-11) Main article An American submachine pistol. Can be equipped with a suppressor. Grenade Launcher (M79) Main article Used to fire grenades, this weapon is used to defeat the Hind D on the roof of Building 1 in Outer Heaven, as well as the bulldozer in the sewers. Rocket Launcher (RPG-7V) Main article A man-portable anti-tank rocket launcher that is used in the battles against Bloody Brad and Big Boss. Explosives Plastic Explosive (C4) Main article This can be placed on the ground or on walls and is detonated shortly thereafter. It can be used to destroy weakened walls, in order to find certain equipment or alternate pathways. RC Missile A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level. Solid Snake uses it to disable control panels that are connected to electrified floors. It can be used in the battles with Machinegun Kid and Fire Trooper so that Snake can attack from a safe location. Mine Main article A mine that is set off by a proximity sensor. Once primed, it cannot be retrieved, and will explode if Snake walks too close to it. Equipping a mine detector, will reveal its location to the user. A maximum of three mines can be set in the same screen. Equipment Antenna Allows the user to send and receive communications within enemy jamming zones. Antidote Main article Used to counteract scorpion venom. Binoculars Main article Allows surveillance of the surrounding area. Used to look out at distant terrain and check enemy positions. Cannot be used in small spaces. Body Armor Main article Halves the damage caused by enemy weapons. Bomb Blast Suit Main article Protects the wearer from strong winds and explosive blasts. Protective clothing for bomb disposal work. Card Main article Used to open doors. The required card number depends on the door’s security level. Cardboard Box Main article Used to hide from cameras and other enemies in plain sight. Cigarettes Main article Surgeon General's Warning: Cigarette smoking may be hazardous to your health. It does have a limited use in revealing the location of infrared sensors. Compass Main article Allows navigation through uncharted deserts. Flashlight Main article Illuminates underground passages. Gas Mask Main article Required for survival in gassed areas. Infrared Goggles Main article Used to detect infrared alarm sensors. Mine Detector Main article Identifies the location of enemy mines. O2 Cylinder Main article Allows the user to breathe underwater. Parachute Main article Allows the user to safely descend from elevated locations. Ration Main article Emergency food supplies that replenishes the user’s health. Silencer Main article Reduces the noise generated by firing a gun. Can be attached to the handgun and submachine gun. Snake will immediately attach this item when obtained. Enemy Uniform Used to successfully bypass enemy checkpoints. Ammunition Cache Contains ammo for all four of Solid Snake's firearms. Contains 20 handgun bullets, 20 submachine gun bullets, 6 grenade round, and 2 rocket rounds. Bandana Gives the user infinite ammo for all weapons when equipped. Unlocked by completing the game. Metal Gear 1 Category:MG weapons Category:Equipment by game